


Sawing Logs

by dani2the_ela



Series: Non-Resident Indian [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by a real life situation, Late Night Writing, Original Character(s), Sleep, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani2the_ela/pseuds/dani2the_ela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a girl's night, Naina can't sleep and it's only because someone's snoring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawing Logs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a VERY short piece I came up with when I was dogsitting my boss' dogs (they suddenly started snoring so loudly that I couldn't concentrate on the movie that was on).
> 
> Introduction to two close friends of Naina's: Lisa Kendrick and Rani Kapur, both first wave.

I toss and turn. Put a pillow over my head. Nothing helps. Rani's constant snoring is preventing me from getting any sleep and it's driving me insane.  
We had a girl's night at my quarters that included a movie, popcorn and girl's talk. And by girl's talk I mean gossip and the Lantean guys. Not that I'd give anything away that might compromise  _my_  Lantean guy's authority.  
After girl's night was over, Lisa and Rani decided to stay over night. I totally forgot about the little quirk of Rani, but got reminded quickly of it only half an hour later. Lisa was out by then, too, so I was the only one left that was being kept from falling asleep.

Anyhow, Rani is snoring - sawing logs, breathing heavily, cutting down trees like a chainsaw - and Lisa is sleeping through all of it like a baby. I'd give anything to be able to do that, but I'm only one snore away from going down to the Infirmary and getting sleeping pills. And oropax.  
I even hit her, pinched her nose and woke her up just to get her to stop snoring. Nothing. She'd go right back to sleep and it'd start all over again.  
I sigh and sit up in my bed. This is getting unbearable. Just then a thought comes to my mind. I am longing for a snore-free environment, no sounds at all. I could live with the slight sound of breathing, but nothing noisy. I need another room. And I know just the place.  
Getting up from the bed, I throw my nightrobe on and head out the door.

It is 3am and by now, almost everyone is asleep except for the night shift and maybe a handful of scientists. I only have to round a corner and would soon be where I long to be. By waving a hand over the crystals, I open the door to a dark room and slowly move forward. I know the layout of the room like the back of my hand, but who knows what "straight line" I am walking in the pitch black, so I take each step carefully. I can literally feel the distance between the bed and my feet and I know it's close, so I take the robe off and climb into bed. As soon as the mattress gives under my weight, a body starts to shift to the side, making room for me.  
A low hum out of Evan's throat makes me smile immediately. It's a sound I like, not like that bugging noise in my quarters.  
"I thought it was girl's night tonight", he says as I scoot over, closer to him. It's seems only natural when he puts his arm over my body and pulls me even closer.  
"It was. Still is. Rani's snoring." It's what I can manage with the exhaustion that suddenly washes over me.  
"Hm...", I can hear him say and only a few seconds later, his breathing tells me he is back asleep.  
I can't blame him. I'm tired, too, and I can feel the darkness embracing me, the long awaited sleep not far behind. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks to my best friend who educated me in how to interrupt a snorer's sleep.


End file.
